


The Feline & Her Amazon

by orphan_account



Category: Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Female Homosexuality, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, Lesbian Sex, Masturbation, Shower Sex, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 08:16:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3480935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Catwoman steals The Jade Panther from a museum. The Amazing Amazon has to recover the priceless artifact, but something more develops between the two women</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**The Feline & Her Amazon**

**by Taijutsudemonslayer**

 

 

_Catwoman steals The Jade Panther from a museum. The Amazing Amazon has to recover the priceless artifact, but something more develops between the two women_

Chapter One

All is quiet on the south side of Gotham City as Catwoman prepared to steal from the newly opened museum of fine feline art that private silent partners  spent four hundred and fifty-two thousand dollars on, the cornerstone exhibit being the Jade Panther, which Selina thought was utterly exquisite. Catwoman silently cuts the glass with her diamond-tipped claws and made her way inside, once Catwoman subdued the guards she went to claim her prize- the Jade Panther.

"Exquisite." the feline felon purred as she lightly caressed the statue as if it were a real cat.

Wonder Woman was out flying over Gotham on her nightly patrols, Batman is in Monaco with Superman and Flash stopping a volcano from erupting. Batman had told the Amazing Amazon to fill in for him while he was gone, now, here she was flying over Gotham on a cool Spring night looking for criminals.

Wonder Woman noticed movement on the rooftops below her, she flew down to get a closer look.

"Catwoman." Wonder Woman growled, she saw where Catwoman was running so she decided to flank the cat-burglar and cut her off.

Wonder Woman flew high where Catwoman wouldn't be able to spot her, then she swooped down in front of Catwoman.

"Catwoman, hand over that panther." Wonder Woman hissed,

"Hey there Princess, you gonna make me?" Catwoman asked mockingly.

Wonder Woman smiled confidently as she took up her Ju Jitsu stance and cracked her knuckles. "Come on cat girl, let's dance." Wonder Woman said.

Catwoman charged Wonder Woman, who easily dodged her before she threw a roundhouse kick, Catwoman released her bag and stretched.

"OK Princess, warm-ups are over." Catwoman said.

"Fine by me." Wonder Woman replied.

Catwoman used a leg sweep as a diversion before grabbing Wonder Woman and slamming her down hard onto her back. Wonder Woman arched her back from the pain, giving her advesary no time to recover Catwoman jumped on top of the Amazing Amazon and straddled her, Wonder Woman tried to punch Catwoman, but the feline felon pinned Wonder Woman's hands to the ground with hers.

"I love feisty women, darling." Catwoman purred before leaning down and coming face to face with Wonder Woman.

"You won't get away with that panther, Catwoman." Wonder Woman said angrily.

"Actually my goddess, that statue is of no concern to me, I only stole it to lure you out in the open." Catwoman said with a seductively wicked smile.

"A-are you saying that..." Wonder Woman stammered.

" _You_ are what I was truly after, my dear Princess." Catwoman whispered before leaning down and pressed her lips to Wonder Woman's.

"Mm mph!" Wonder Woman moaned in protest as Catwoman kissed her passionately. At first Wonder Woman was shocked and appalled by what Catwoman was doing to her, but the Amazon Princess soon found herself melting into the feline felon's kiss.

Then Catwoman slowly pulled away, leaving Wonder Woman lying dazed and confused on her back.

"You get that statue back to the Museum my Goddess." Catwoman said before disappearing into the night.

Wonder Woman got to her feet and went to pick up the Jade Panther when she felt another person's presence on the roof with her.

"She kissed you, didn't she? Batman's stoic voice asked from behind Wonder Woman, who could not speak. So the Amazon only nodded.

"She's still a dangerous villainess, Diana. Be careful how you handle her." Batman said.

Wonder Woman flew high above the streets of Gotham, Diana held her left hand up to her lips where Catwoman had kissed her a short while ago. The Amazon's thoughts raced, what did this mean? Is Catwoman genuinely attracted to her or is this all a part of some elaborate plan to hurt Diana?

 _'Catwoman is beautiful, and the way her costume hugs her body in all the right-.'_ Diana shook her head to clear it of the naughty thoughts she was having about Catwoman.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  

 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Catwoman entered her apartment through the secret underground tunnel. Once she was inside, she closed the shades and locked all the doors and windows, she had been smiling the whole way home. She couldn't believe it herself, she had pinned Wonder Woman down and actually kissed her.  Catwoman sighed as she began stripping down, she knew that Batman would certainly try and wreck this whole thing if Selina wasn't careful.

Catwoman eased her catsuit down her hips and legs, effortlessly kicking off her boots before removing her form-fitting pants all together. Then she took off her mask, now completely nude Selina Kyle turned and walked into her bathroom.

Selina turned on her shower before stepping inside, once in the shower Selina began rubbing her breasts gently as she closed her eyes and let her mind drift to sensual thoughts about Wonder Woman.

Selina could feel the moisture on her thighs as she eased her right hand down in between her legs and started sliding two fingers inside her all ready soaked womanhood. The brunette turned on the handheld showerhead. She turned it to the soft setting first. With her legs spread wide, Selina ran the water over her pussy. The heat from the hot water caused pain at first, but shortly turned into pleasure. Selina turned the showerhead to the most powerful setting, three pulsating streams of hot, hot water. Instead of applying it directly to her pussy, Selina started the stream on her stomach, and then slowly worked it down. When it reached her clit, Selina screamed  Wonder Woman's name out loud. Between the heat and the intense pressure, two more seconds and Selina would’ve came. But she moved the stream further down.

Selina could feel the water filling her pussy. She spreads her legs farther apart so she could feel more of it. Then Selina began moving the water back and forth, from her pussy to her clit. Selina leaned against the cold tile wall of the shower, and the shock of the temperature differences made her pussy tingle.   
   
 She moved down to the bottom of the shower, and laid on her back. Selina kept the water on her pussy the whole time. She propped her legs up on both sides of the shower, causing her clit to become more exposed. She could feel her orgasm coming closer and closer, so she changed the setting on the showerhead back to the soft spray. Selina put the showerhead back in its holder and turned the faucet on. Selina jumped out of the shower quickly and grabbed her hairbrush off the counter. The hairbrush has a nice and long, and thick, handle on it.

Upon returning to the shower, Selina laid back down and slipped the handle of her hairbrush into her wanting and needing pussy. She fucked herself with it for a couple of seconds, just to enjoy the feeling of being really filled up. Then, Selina scooted her ass under the faucet, causing the water to pour down on her clit. Holding the brush against the wall, Selina fucked it with my pussy, while Selina's clit was assaulted by the full, gushing stream of water coming from the faucet.   
  
Feeling a huge intense orgasm building, Selina turned the hot water off, leaving ice cold water running over her clit and pussy. Selina screamed at the sensation. Her legs began to twitch and Selina's toes began to curl. Her pussy was fucking that hairbrush like crazy. Selina screamed and moaned Wonder Woman's name a second time as she came and her pussy gushed, Selina came so hard.   
   
 Selina kept fucking her hairbrush, and by then, it was so far inside of her that the bristles were rubbing the brunette's clit. She turned the hot water back on. The heat on her cold pussy caused another temperature shock, and another orgasm. Selina screamed and screamed, "Ohhhhh yess! Wonder Woman Ohhhhh God! Fuck me! Fuck me!" 

Waves and waves of orgasms poured over Selina's body. Her entire body was trembling and shaking. Selina's pussy was starting to become sore, but she could not stop, it felt so good. Selina kept pumping that hairbrush into her pussy and she kept humping the water and the wall. Finally, the hot water ran out, and after a couple of orgasms with the cold water, Selina decided it was time to give up.   
   
 Selina's body was all shriveled up and she was freezing. When she stepped out of the shower, Selina couldn’t walk, her pussy was so sore and tingly. And she was lightheaded from cumming so much. But Selina would have to say that it was the best damn shower she had ever had.

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

The next night Catwoman was out looking for Wonder Woman again, she decided not to commit a crime tonight. Selina smiled whenever she thought about the Amazon Princess. Suddenly Leslie Willis, aka Livewire and Claire Selton, aka Volcana came seemingly out of nowhere and surrounded Catwoman.

"Hey there kitty, we wanna play." Claire said as she formed two fireballs in her hands, Catwoman turned to run, but she was cut off by Leslie's electricity sparking in front of her.

"Tsk tsk, now kitty, you shouldn't try and run away from us." Leslie said in a playful tone.

"Look you freaks, I don't have time for-Ahhhh!!" Catwoman screamed as Claire hit her in the small of her back with the first fireball, tears formed in her eyes as she hit the ground.

"Having fun yet?" Claire asked before Leslie shocked Catwoman, who arched her back in pain, her pain-filled screams filled the cool Gotham night air, Claire and Leslie took sick pleasure in watching Catwoman suffer at their hands. Meanwhile, Wonder Woman was on patrol flying over the city, she hoped to see Catwoman again tonight, the Amazing Amazon flew onto Main Street when she heard a woman's scream of pain.

"Great Hera, a woman is in peril, I must assist her." Wonder Woman said, then she took off in the direction of the damsel in distress. ****

Catwoman is on the ground cowering in fear of Volcana and Livewire, Volcana raised her left hand, prepared to hit Catwoman with the second fireball.

When suddenly Wonder Woman appeared and knocked Livewire out first and then Volcana, Wonder Woman scooped Catwoman up and flew away from the two female villains.

Catwoman opened her eyes and looked around and noted that she was not in her apartment.

"It's OK Catwoman, you're safe now." Wonder Woman said soothingly.

"W-Wonder Woman?" Catwoman asked hoarsely.

"I was on patrol and heard your screams and found you." Wonder Woman said.

 

 

　

　

 

 


End file.
